


I.S.A.A.C.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [11]
Category: Isaac Lahay, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Lahay's turn for examination now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.S.A.A.C.

I is for Injured,  
An abused childhood.  
S is for Slender,  
And tall when you’re stood.  
A is for Asshole,  
You know you can be.  
A is for Assured,  
Now you are we see.  
C is for Careless,  
Of those ‘lesser’ than thee.

Isaac I feel for your childhood pain,  
But bulling others? You must refrain.  
Just because you’re now a big strong moon mutt,  
Doesn’t give you the right to be a pain in the butt.

How did you feel when dad did it to you?  
Was it okay, something that you out grew?  
Or does it still haunt you, and drive you to bully?  
Help me to understand you more fully.

You’re a lanky ole beanpole, all skin and bone,  
But you’re building up good muscle tone.  
Smile a bit more often, make the girls all swoon,  
They’ll come a running, just begging for your boon.


End file.
